Red riding hood
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: a darker tale of Red riding hood my longest fan fic to date and my first time writing darkish stuf have fun


Red riding hood

Once upon a time a little girl named Alice Mayshine was in her sitting room staring out the window and wishing her mother would send her Grandmothers. As luck would have it her mother did send her to her Grandmother's house and poor little Alice was never seen again. So there she was walking down the Path when she hear a charming voice it was mumbling a jumble of words that Alice only caught the words.

_Come little children come with me._

_Safe and happy you will be._

_Away from your homes let us run._

Suddenly the voice stopped and Alice started to run down the Path as fast as she being only ten years old and tripped over a tree root. She lay there crying and cursing her bad luck when the same voice she had heard earlier spoke just behind her. Are you alight little one? I'm fine Alice timidly replied. Can you stand? Alice stood and faced the owner of the mysterious voice and to her shock and horror it was a wolf a tall wolf with jet black fur and amber eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Alice clearly remembered her Mother's warnings about wolves in the forest.

_Alice my dear if you should ever come across a wolf in the forest you must run away with all your might and never look back. If you stop the wolf will catch you and drag you to his cave and eat you._

But it was too late Alice thought the wolf had her now and she was going to be eaten alive all because she had stopped to listen to what she thought was a bard sing in the forest witch was quite common around these parts and instead found a wolf. Come now little one you mustn't cry the wolfs voice was gentle for Alice at the thought of being eaten had begun to cry. Please sir don't eat me I don't want to be eaten Alice begged and that when the wolf picked her up as though she weighted no more than a feather and began to carry her off the path and through the forest. Please put me down Alice begged and squirmed but to no avail the wolf noticing her discomfort fixed her with a stern glare. Now my dear you stop this nonsense you are mine from this moment onwards. But I don't want to be a slave Alice whined. I'm afraid you have choice in the matter my dear. But I don't even know your name.

My name little Songbird is Skye but you are call me Master. Why is that? Because little Songbird you are my slave for all the rest of your days. By this time they reached Skye's cave and Alice began to bawl. Skye looked down of his slave and whispered a word of magic Alice was asleep by the time he set her down next to the fire in the centre of his small but comfortable cave. Sometime later Alice awoke finding herself in a small cave and her Master sat in the centre next a fire she got up and sat next to him noticing how muscular and tall he truly was the first time she had seen Skye she hadn't paid attention to his look more so on his dagger-like teeth and razor sharp claws and his eyes sometimes changed from amber to a pond-like blue . Good morning Little One Skye said gently for fear of making her cry again. Good morning Master Alice replied remembering yesterday. Good girl you remembered Skye praised pleased by the intelligence of his new slave. Master? Alice's voice was hesitant. Yes Songbird why do you call me that? Songbird well I heard a few moons ago singing a delightful tune and I was hoping you'd sing for me sometime. Can I ask you one more question Master? Yes I suppose you can Skye was pleased to see the girl was for now being submissive and not trying to run away.

Master how long will you keep me as your slave? For as long as you are a good Songbird and do what I tell you too. Alice and her new Master sat in silence until Skye went to hunt tying Alice to a rock with sliver chain. Alice waited and sang a song her mother always used to sing to her when she was little the one about the Mocking Bird. When the sun was high in the sky Skye returned bringing a large deer and a hare. After roasting the meat on the fire Alice ate her meal in silence still tied to the rock witch was large and the chain was impossible to brake. Why don't you sing like before little Songbird? Skye asked he had been watching the girl while she ate and had heard her singing while he hunted. Because Master I don't feel much like singing knowing my Mother will worry about me not returning from Grandmas. I see so what if I made you a deal? Skye didn't want to resort to Magic but he had to make the girl see his point of view. What deal Master? Alice was interested to see what deal her Master was talking about. I'll let you see your Mother only if you become like me a wolf. But Mother shall scream and chase me out of the house. It ether stay with me or see your Mother again which one Skye was sick of these _what ifs and buts. _I'll see Mother again I must Alice said with determination and no sooner had she spoken she became a beautiful slender wolf. Good luck Songbird you must find your own way home untying her as he spoke. All right Alice nodded and headed off into the forest and soon found her house and as Skye had known Alice screamed and chased Alice out the door with a broom calling the little wolf every curse word under the sun. Finally Alice found Skye and began to weep and curse Skye with ever curse word she'd ever heard her mum say. Eventually she fell asleep and woke up in her own bed with her Mother looking down at her fondly. Oh Alice dear I was so worried I thought the Wolf got you. No mama I'm fine then she noticed a familiar figure standing in the shadows of her room. Mum who's that? Oh right I forgot to tell you this is my boyfriend Skye come and say hello to Alice Dear. There was no mistaking the Figure as her former Master. Hello Alice your mum and i been worried about so much could you give us some time alone dear? The last question was directed at Alice's mother who nodded and left the room. As soon as she was gone Skye in his wolf form was towering over her bed grinning. Well little songbird is this better? What do you mean Alice voice trembled? What I mean is that tonight you and I shall some fun and then me and mother shall have some more _fun_. The way he said the last word Fun she knew she had condemned her Mother and herself to hell on earth.


End file.
